Tercera temporada
Este artículo es un índice para los episodios de la tercera temporada de Lost, que se comenzaron a emitir originalmente (en EEUU) el 4 de octubre de 2006. (Véase también: Primera Temporada, Segunda Temporada) Jack, Kate Y Sawyer empiezan esta temporada como prisioneros de los Otros. Quiénes son esos "otros" y para qué los quieren son las principales cuestiones sobre las que tratará esta temporada. Michael Emerson se une a la trama como miembro estable interpretando a Benjamin Linus. Aparecen aires de romance en la medida que Jack empieza a interesarse en una misteriosa mujer cuyos motivos pueden ser cuestionables. Sun y Jin continúan celebrando su embarazo, pero ¿el hijo es realmente de Jin? ¿Obedecerán los supervivientes la advertencia llevada por Hurley o cruzarán la isla para tratar de rescatar a Kate, Jack y Sawyer? Charlie intentará recuperar la simpatía de Claire y su bebé, Aaron pero ¿podrá confiar en que se mantendrá sobrio? Conoceremos las consecuencias de la implosión de la escotilla en los destinos de Locke, Desmond y Eko. ¿Podrá Penelope Widmore encontrar la isla y hallar a su largamente perdido amor, Desmond? ¿Podrán los supervivientes encontrar una manera de comunicarse con el mundo exterior? Ver tambien: Primera Temporada, Segunda Temporada Temas Principales (Se irán escribiendo en la medida que avance la temporada) Episodios Tercera Temporada Resúmenes Breves Una Historia de Supervivencia * Título original: A Tale of Survival * Originalmente transmitido el 27 de septiembre de 2006. * Retroceso de N/A (recapitulación) * Escrito por N/A (recapitulación) * Dirigido por N/A recapitulación) Resumen de la Primera y Segunda Temporada, como antesala para la Tercera. Es relatado por Ben (falso Henry Gale) Una Historia de dos Ciudades * Título original: A Tale of two Cities. * Originalmente emitido el 04 de Octubre de 2006. * Flashback de Jack Shephard. * Escrito por Damon Lindelof y J.J. Abrams. * Dirigido por Jack Bender. Jack, Kate y Sawyer empiezan a descubrir a qué se enfrentan como prisioneros de los Otros. La Bailarina de Cristal * Título original: The Glass Ballerina. * Originalmente emitido el 11 de Octubre de 2006. * Flashback de Jin y Sun. * Escrito por Jeff Pinkner y Drew Goddard. * Dirigido por Paul Edwards. Este episodio reemplaza a "Otras Instrucciones" que se traslada al 18 de Octubre. El plan de Sayid de encontrar a Jack coloca a Jin y Sun en grave peligro. Mientras, Kate y Sawyer son obligados por sus captores a trabajar bajo duras condiciones. Ben le hace a Jack una tentadora oferta, difícil de rechazar. Otras Instrucciones * Título original: Further Instructions. * Originalmente emitido el 18 de Octubre de 2006 (se había programado incialmente para ser emitido el 11 de Octubre). * Flashback de Locke. * Escrito por Carlton Cuse y Elizabeth Sarnoff. * Dirigido por Stephen Williams. Se revelan los destinos de Locke, Desmond y Eko después de la implosión de la escotilla. Hurley llega al campamento contando qué ha ocurrido cuando Jack, Kate, Sawyer y él se encontraron con los Otros. Sálvese Quien Pueda * Título original: Every Man for Himself. * Originalmente transmitido el 25 de Octubre de 2006. * Flashback de Sawyer. * Escrito por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. * Dirigido por Stephen Williams. Sawyer decubre qué tan lejos pueden llegar sus captores en su cometido de frustrar sus planes de escape con Kate. Jack es sacado de su encierro con la tarea de salvarle la vida a uno de los Otros. Mientras, el comportamiento de Desmond empieza a confundir a los demás supervivientes cuando empieza a construir un extraño aparato. El Costo de Vivir * Título original: The Cost of Living. * Originalmente emitido el 1 de Noviembre de 2006. * Flashback de Eko. * Escrito por Alison Schapker y Monica Owusu-Breen. * Dirigido por Jack Bender. Un delirante Eko lucha con demonios de su pasado, mientras Locke y otros supervivientes se dirigen a La Perla -una de las estaciones de la Iniciativa DHARMA en la isla- con la esperanza de encontrar un ordenador que les permita localizar a Jack, Kate y Sawyer. Mientras, Jack no sabe en quién confiar cuando dos de los Otros discuten entre sí. Acepto * Título original: I Do. * Originalmente emitido el 8 de Noviembre de 2006. * Flashback de Kate. * Escrito por Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse. * Dirigido por Tucker Gates. Jack toma una decisión con respecto a la oferta de Ben. Kate no puede hacer nada cuando Pickett parece dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza de matar a Sawyer, y Locke descubre un mensaje secreto que podría ayudarle a desvelar los secretos de la isla. Un Momento Lost * Título original: A Lost Moment * Originalmente emitido entre Noviembre de 2006 y Enero de 2007 (durante los comerciales) * Flashback de N/A (recapitulación) * Escrito por N/A (recapitulación) * Dirigido por N/A (recapitulación) Cada semana, siguiendo ventilar de un episodio, ABC lanza los clips cortos de escenas previamente no vistas de Lost. Para guardar, sobre todo intereses en la demostración durante una rotura de temporada inusual, los clips son ventilados cada semana para cuando la tercera temporada vuelva en febrero de 2007. Guía del Sobreviviente Perdido * Título original: Lost Survivor Guide * Originalmente emitido el 07 de Febrero de 2007 * Flashback de N/A (recapitulación) * Escrito por N/A (recapitulación) * Dirigido por N/A (recapitulación) Una nueva mirada en las vidas de algunos de los sobrevivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. No en Portland * Título original: Not in Portland * Originalmente emitido el 07 de Febrero de 2007. * Flashback de Juliet. * Escrito por Carlton Cuse y Jeff Pinkner. * Dirigido por Stephen Williams. Jack tiene en su mano el destino de Ben. Mientras tanto, Kate y Sawyer encuentran a un aliado en uno de Los Otros. Juliet toma una decisión espantosa que podría poner en peligro su "categoría" con los demás. Destellos Frente tus Ojos * Título original: Flashes Before Your Eyes * Originalmente emitido el 14 de Febrero de 2007. * Flashback de Desmond. * Escrito por Damon Lindelof y Drew Goddard. * Dirigido por Jack Bender. Se desvelan detalles sobre la previsión de futuro del escocés y veremos a Charlie en el flashback de Desmond. También volveremos a ver a su amada, Penelope, y a Charles Widmore; ambos, también en el flashback. Extraño en Tierra Extraña ‎ * Título original: Stranger in Strange Land. * Originalmente emitido el 21 de Febrero de 2007. * Flashback de Jack. * Escrito por Elizabeth Sarnoff y Christina M. Kim. * Dirigido por Paris Barclay. Se centrará en los tatuajes y el esperado pasado oscuro de Jack, con un flashback sobre su desconocido viaje a Tailandia y un nuevo y enigmático personaje llamado Achara que tiene la capacidad de descubrir la verdadera identidad de las personas. Mientras, Kate, Sawyer y Karl intentan abandonar Alcatraz. Tricia Tanaka ha Muerto * Título original: Tricia Tanaka is Dead. * Originalmente emitido el 28 de Febrero de 2007. * Flashback de Hurley. * Escrito por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. * Dirigido por Eric Laneuville. El descubrimiento de Hurley de un viejo y ruinoso coche en la isla le conduce en una misión de esperanza no solo para él, también para un amigo superviviente que necesita un poco de fe. Mientras tanto, Kate y Sawyer se reunen con el resto de supervivientes, pero Kate se siente mal por tener que dejar a Jack con los "Otros". Introduzca 77 * Título original: Enter 77. * Originalmente emitido el 07 de Marzo de 2007. * Flasback de Sayid. * Escrito por Carlton Cuse y Damon Lindelof. * Dirigido por Stephen Williams. Locke, Sayid y Kate encuentran una nueva estación de la Iniciativa DHARMA con un extraño habitante. Mientras que Sawyer compite en un juego de ping-pong para recuperar sus pertenencias. En Avión * Título original: Par Avion. * Originalmente emitido el 14 de marzo de 2007. * Flashback de Claire. * Escrito por Christina M. Kim y Jordan Rosenberg. * Dirigido por Paul Edwards. Claire sospecha de Charlie cuando éste muestra una actitud extraña al presentar ella una idea para ser rescatados. Se producen tensiones entre Sayid y Locke mientras planean un modo de rescatar a Jack. El Hombre de los Viejos Campos * Título original: The Man from Tallahassee. * Originalmente emitido el 21 de marzo de 2007. * Flashback de Locke. * Escrito por Drew Goddard y Jeff Pinkner. * Dirigido por Jack Bender. Ben ofrece a Locke los secretos de la isla cuando éste último está apunto destruir el submarino. Kate descubre que Jack ha hecho un trato con éstos cuando finalmente se reúne con él. Exposiciones * Título original Exposé. * Originalmente emitido el 28 de marzo de 2007. * Flashback de Nikki y Paulo. * Escrito por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. * Dirigido por Stephen Williams. Nikki y Paulo aparecen muertos en extrañas circunstancias. Sawyer, Hurley, Charlie, Jin y Sun intentan desvelar el misterio. Al fin, Sun descubre la verdad sobre su último secuestro que se supone que fue realizado por Los Otros. Dejado Atrás * Título original Left Behind * Programado para el 04 de Abril de 2007 * Retroceso de Kate * Escrito por Damon Lindelof y Elizabeth Sarnoff * Dirigido por Karen Gaviola Kate es forzada a quedarse en la selva con Juliet. Hurley advierte a Sawyer de que deberá cambiar sus formas de actuar y su carácter o se verá destinado al destierro. Uno de Nosotros * Título original One of us * Programado para el 11 de abril de 2007 * Retroceso de Juliet * Escrito por Carlton Cuse y Drew Goddard * Dirigido por Jack Bender Finalmente, Jack se reúne con los supervivientes, pero la alegría se tuerce cuando el grupo descubre que el doctor está acompañado de un Otro. Mientras, Claire cae enferma. Captura-22 * Título original Catch-22 * Programado para el 18 de abril de 2007 * Retroceso de Desmond * Escrito por Jeff Pinkner y Brian K. Vaughan * Dirigido por Stephen Williams Desmond convence a Hurley, Jin y Charlie a que lo sigan en un viaje por la selva. Nuevos retrocesos revelan más sobre la carrera de Desmond en el ejercito. Mientras tanto una desanimada Kate va en busca de Sawyer después de ver a Jack y Juliet juntos. D.O.C. * Título original D.O.C. * Programado para el 25 de abril de 2007 * Retroceso de Jin y Sun * Escrito por * Dirigido por Sun accede a ser examinada por Juliet, tras descubrir que todas las mujeres de los Otros, que estaban embarazadas, morían antes de dar a luz. Desmond permite que se haga justicia, de una manera muy peculiar, para ayudar a salvar la vida de un nuevo y misterioso habitante de la isla. El General * Título original The Brick * Programado para el 02 de mayo de 2007 * Retroceso de Locke y/o Anthony Cooper * Escrito por * Dirigido por Resumen no anunciado. El Hombre Tras la Cortina * Título original The man Behind the Curtain * Programado para el 09 de mayo de 2007 * Retroceso de Ben o de La Iniciativa DHARMA (la isla) * Escrito por * Dirigido por Resumen no anunciado. Grandes Éxitos * Título original Greatest Hits * Programado para el 16 de mayo de 2007 * Retroceso de Charlie * Escrito por * Dirigido por Resumen no anunciado. A Través del Espejo - Parte 1 * Título original The Snake in the Mailbox - Part 1 * Programado para el 23 de mayo de 2007 * Retroceso de Ben o Jack * Escrito por * Dirigido por Resumen no anunciado. A Través del Espejo - Parte 2 * Título original The Snake in the Mailbox - Part 2 * Programado para el 23 de mayo de 2007 * Retroceso de Ben o Jack * Escrito por * Dirigido por Resumen no anunciado.